


[insert a clever, witty title]

by utaou



Category: rinsenpai
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 08:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13120278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utaou/pseuds/utaou
Summary: what the fuck am i doing with my life





	[insert a clever, witty title]

**Author's Note:**

> another short story by lynn.

felix was going to school happily. skipping, with his school uniform's skirt mimicking his actions, he had no care in the world.

unTIL

RINSENPAI SHOWED UP.

AND STOLE ALL OF HIS SUBS.

AND TOOK OVER HIS CHANNEL.

he was a sobbing mess that day, caressing the his pc monitor.

"don't go."

but nobody listened to him. they ignored felix, and went to rinsenpai's side.

if only he had payed close attention and realized that someone _was_ listening to him.

they slowly helped felix restore his former glory, to the point where it was even greater than before.

little by little, step by step, they had helped felix.

their name was rinsenpai.


End file.
